


Unraveling

by D1ona30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mind Reading, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, mentions of bondage, room mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sat there with his head in his hands trying to figure out why he knew these types of things. He thought over the past few weeks, how he’d just known at certain times what Louis had been thinking or feeling, needing or wanting and it didn’t make sense to him. Until he had the wild thought, “Can I read Louis's mind?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had something more to say than, "Well I got it done." This took me way longer to write than it should have.  
> Anyway the usual disclaimers and my apologies for lack of grammar skills, I slept through that in school, sorry. 
> 
> Thanks always to [Kris](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com/) for putting up with my whining and [Em](http://haroldsgettinghead.tumblr.com/) for always cheering me on!

The day it first happens it's the morning of Louis’s birthday. Harry has already been up for over an hour making the lad a surprise birthday breakfast. He plans to bring it to him in bed, waiting till after Louis has hit the snooze button twice before barging into his room with a tray full of pancakes, sausage, orange juice and tea. Harry really went all out for this even going so far as to place a blue striped birthday candle in the middle of the pat of butter on top of the pancakes.

If Harry waits till Louis actually wakes up he won’t have time to eat before needing to rush out the door to catch his train to Doncaster. The both of them are spending Christmas and New Years with their families. Harry knows it must be hard for Louis, spending his birthday and Christmas Eve on the train and that’s why Harry is doing all of this for him. Louis is his bestfriend and if he’s secretly in love with him well that’s no one’s business but his own. He keeps hoping that all these kind and sweet gestures will one day make Louis fall in love with him. It hasn’t happened yet, in the years they’ve known each other but Harry isn’t one to give up so easily.

“Happy Birthday!” He shouts, opening the door with one hand while balancing the tray in the other.

Louis groans, rolling over onto his stomach and hiding underneath the pillow, “It’s too early for birthdays,” he grumbles.

“Aww come on Lou, I made you breakfast,” Harry announces, walking further into the bedroom.

Louis moves the pillow up enough to peek one sleepy blue eye out, “Is there tea? I’m not moving if there’s no tea.”

Harry smiles down at him, placing the tray on his bedside table, “Of course there’s tea. You act like I wouldn’t already know that I need to make you tea.” He steps away from the bed to pull back the curtains letting the morning light spill into the room.

“Well, you’ve forgotten before,” he argues, turning back over and sitting up in his bed, propping the pillows up behind him.

Harry rolls his eyes, “That was once! Years ago, we hardly knew each other then. I thought you were like any normal hungover person and would want coffee.”

Louis has the cup of tea in his hands, cringing, nose scrunching up cutely, “No Harold, never coffee.”

“Yes, _Lewis_ , I know.”  When he looks back over, away from the window, Louis has got the tray on his lap and a small smile on his face. Harry moves over to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

Louis looks up when Harry sits down, smiling a bit wider, “Thanks for this by the way. It’s really lovely.”

“Course,” Harry says, shrugging a shoulder then gesturing a hand to the candle, “Should we light it now?”

Louis raises an eyebrow, small hands still wrapped around the mug of warm tea, “You’re not going to sing are you?”

Harry shrugs again, “Maybe.”

“God, don’t Harold, please, that’s just embarrassing.” Harry shakes his head, ignoring him, he pulls the lighter from his back pocket, leaning over a bit and lighting the solitary candle and then starts to sing.

Louis groans, setting the tea down and covering his face, mumbling, “no, no, no,” as Harry continues to sing in a soft intimate voice.

Harry can feel his face heating up but he can’t stop now that he’s started and even though Louis is protesting, he can still see the pink staining his cheeks. When Harry gets to the part where he’s singing, “Happy Birthday to Boo-” he gets cut off by one of Louis’s hands slapping over his mouth.

“No! Stop right fucking there,” he’s scowling but his lip twitches upward, fighting a smile and doesn’t move his hand till Harry licks a wet stripe up his palm.

“Gross,” he squeals moving to wipe his hand off on Harry’s shirt.

Harry just laughs, waving his hand at the candle, “Gonna make a wish now before the wax gets all over your breakfast?”

“Fine, okay,” Louis takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning down, blowing out the small flickering flame. The white smoke curls around his face, curving along the sharp edge of his cheekbone and catching in his eyelashes. He keeps his eyes closed for a beat longer until they pop open, sparkling with emotion and meeting the green of Harry’s, a tender smile on his lips.

Harry’s breath catches as he’s hit with a strong wave of love and adoration that makes his heart clench painfully in his chest. He feels faint and it takes him a moment to compose himself, covering his eyes with his hand and rubbing his temple. When he removes his hand, Louis is giving him a funny look.

Harry coughs into his fist trying to ignore the weird feelings, “So what did you wish for?”

Louis looks away, picking up his fork and poking around at the sausage. In a flash Harry gets hit with the sudden feeling of embarrassment. He doesn’t think he’s embarrassed by anything but before he can think too much on it Louis is speaking, “I can’t tell you that or it won’t come true, you know the rules Hazza.”

“But I’m your bestfriend,” Harry pouts, trying to push down the strange feelings coursing through him. Louis looks up at him, eyes soft and Harry is hit again with another emotion this one fond and loving. It’s not like he doesn’t have those feelings toward Louis, almost on an hourly basis but this doesn’t feel right, like it doesn’t belong to him. But he shakes it off, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes Harry, you are my bestfriend. But I’m still not telling you my wish.”

Harry doesn’t feel well all of a sudden. He’s having flashes of emotions that don’t make sense. He feels happy, content even, but also sad, lonely and so in love it hurts more than he’s used too. He shakes himself and stands up, “Well I’m gonna leave you to it. I gotta go take a shower before my train.”

“Right, right,” Louis says, removing the candle and cutting into his pancakes. Harry’s hit with another wave of sadness and he has to get out of the room before he gets sick. It’s nauseating how empty he feels. He doesn’t know what’s going on, maybe licking the pancake batter off his fingers wasn’t the best idea.

***

Christmas and New Years is fine, great really. He doesn’t get the strange feelings as often as he did that first day. Occasionally he’ll get a flash of something but it’s fuzzy or faded. The worst of it is on New Year’s Eve, he’d been chatting up a cute girl and had been looking forward to having someone to kiss when the clock struck twelve but right as he was leaning in to kiss her. The strongest sensation of despair overtakes him and he has to apologize and walk away to recover from it.

He feels drunker then he did just a few minutes ago and leans against the wall in a dark corner, hoping to stop the room from spinning. He takes out his phone just to seem busy, so no one will approach him and he realizes he's missed a call and several texts from Louis, all coming around at midnight. He looks over the texts before pressing the call button next to Louis’s name.

 **11:59:** Hey Haz where r u?!

 **** **12:00:** HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

 **** **12:01:** Tried calling. guess u r having fun. miss u

He feels his heart sink, he had promised he’d call Louis right before midnight and Harry completely forgot. He quickly presses the call button and hopes he isn’t too drunk to apologize properly and Louis’s not too drunk to forgive him.

“HAZ!” Louis yells into the phone making Harry cringe and pull it away from his ear. He chuckles though because it sounds like Louis is really drunk and drunk Louis always makes him laugh.

“Happy New Year,” he says and then immediately, “Sorry I forgot to call and then missed your call.”

“ ‘sokay,” Louis slurs, “Prolly too busy snogging someone’s face off,” he’s laughing but it sounds forced, a faded sense of jealousy comes over Harry but it’s easy to ignore.

Harry thinks of the girl he’d walked away from, shaking his head as he answers, “Nah man, no snogging for me tonight. How about you though? Not interrupting anything am I?” This time it’s his own jealousy that flares up and this one’s not so easy to ignore.

Louis barks a laugh, “No, not interrupting anything. I wish though, someone tall, handsome with lots of hair! Have I told you how much I like hair, Harry?” He giggles, “Hair Harry!,” he’s rambling now, repeating, “Hair Harry,” and laughing.

Harry rolls his eyes fondly before interrupting him, “Where are you?” he wants to make sure Louis is somewhere safe and can get this drunk without getting into any trouble.

“In my room,” Harry can hear the pout in his voice, “Mum sent me up here after I knocked over her brand new vase, I didn’t break it! But she sent me up here, saying I needed to ‘sleep it off’,” voice imitating his mother almost perfectly, “Can you believe it! Treating me like a child!”

Harry laughs, “Well Love, sounds like you were acting like it.”

“Fuck you,” he mumbles and then it goes quiet, it's another minute before he speaks again and by then Harry’s wondering if he’s fallen asleep. But he speaks up suddenly, voice soft and words barely above a murmur, “I really miss you Harry.”

“I miss you too,” he responds, voice rough from alcohol.

Louis groans, “You sound so hot when you’ve been drinking,” and his words surprise Harry more than the sudden ripple of arousal that accompanies it.

“What?!” Harry sputters. He can’t believe what he just heard, his nervousness and excitement drowns out the low throb of desire that doesn’t feel like his own. He keeps waiting for Louis to answer him but nothing comes and after saying Louis’s name a few more times he hears a soft snore and realizes the lad has fallen asleep. He hangs up the phone and goes to find his Mum and Gemma, hoping to forget what he heard, at least for tonight when he can’t do anything about it.

***

It gets better once he’s home, all strange influx of emotions gone and replaced with his own overwhelming and all consuming love and fondness for his bestfriend. But now he just seems to know things about Louis. Like he’ll just get this sense that Louis wants or needs something before he’s even asked.

Like the time Louis was in the shower and Harry just knew he’d forgotten a towel and brought it to him. “Brought you a towel,” he had called as he was opening the door.

“Thanks! Was just about to yell for one,” Louis had peeked his head around the curtain, wet hair matted down on his head.

Harry had wanted to join him and got the urge that he should but he quickly shook it off and slipped out of the bathroom.

Or the time he had the thought that Louis wanted tea, so he found himself making him a cup and when he placed it down on the coffee table Louis had looked at him with a smile, “I was just thinking of making some! Thanks H.”

It just seemed to escalate from there, it didn’t matter what it was but somehow Harry always knew before Louis even said anything. He tried not to think too much on it till one day he found himself standing in front of the bottles of lube at the grocery store because for some reason he knew that Louis was out. He’d dropped the small clear bottle like it had stung him, abandoning his basket in the middle of the aisle before walking as fast as he could out of the store, completely freaked out.

He shouldn’t know these things about Louis, there is no way he could know that Louis was out of lube, none at all. And he didn’t understand it. He found himself at a park and quickly sat down on a bench before he fainted. Harry sat there with his head in his hands trying to figure out why he knew these types of things. He thought over the past few weeks, how he’d just known at certain times what Louis had been thinking or feeling, needing or wanting and it didn’t make sense to him. Until he had the wild thought, “ _Can I read Louis's mind?_ ”

He tried to deny it, tried not believing it and almost succeeded until a thought popped into his mind and this time it wasn’t in his voice but Louis, “ _Where the fuck is he? I’m starving_ ,” followed by a buzzing from his phone in his pocket. When he checks it, it’s from Louis and his heart jumps to his throat at the message, “Hurry the fuck up! I’m hungry.” He feels like screaming but settles for a low whimper and biting his bottom lip.

It takes him another minute before he’s able to respond and the whole time he’s flooded with Louis’s thoughts of hunger and wanting pizza, so that’s what he sends back.

“Sorry running late. Just order pizza”

He gets a thumbs up emoji after that and Louis in his mind, “ _Thank God!_ ” Before it goes silent, feelings of relief and excitement taking it's place. He goes back to the shop, apologizing to the clerk who is restocking his abandoned basket and finishing up the shopping. He ponders while he shops on how this happened, why it’s only Louis’s mind he can read and why he can’t hear anything from him now. He still doesn’t have any answers to his questions by the time he’s back at their shared flat.

Harry dumps the bags in the kitchen and goes to the living room where he hears the TV and can smell the pizza. He can’t hear anything coming from Louis and he discovers why when he sees the man curled up on the couch sleeping, open pizza box in front of him with two slices missing. Harry should probably wake him and move him to his bed but he’s too scared of what he might hear so instead, he tucks Louis in with the throw blanket and takes the pizza into the kitchen to put it away with the rest of the groceries.

***

The next morning his mind reading abilities really kick in. He’s standing at the stove making them breakfast, water heating up in the kettle, preparing for whenever Louis wakes up. A quick glance in the living room told Harry that he had gotten up at some point and moved to his room. He’s just stirring the eggs, keeping himself a safe distance from the stove since he’s only in his boxer briefs, as usual, and mind drifting having momentarily forgotten that he’s able to read Louis’s mind.

“ _Fuck he’s going to kill me_ ,” Harry hears and it startles him, jumping around with the spatula in his hand.

“What?” He asks, unsure if he heard Louis correctly.

Louis looks up at him with wide blue eyes, lower lip between his teeth and pillow creases still indenting his cheek. He shakes his head, reddened lip popping out of his mouth, “I didn’t say anything.” He’s grasping at the bottom of his jumper which hits him mid-thigh and he looks so warm and small, Harry really wants to kiss him.

“ _Tea, I need tea if I’m to deal with this_ ,” Harry hears Louis say but the man’s mouth doesn’t move. He feels paralyzed he hadn’t thought about how hard it would be to actually be around Louis while he could hear his thoughts. And he finds himself pointing to the kettle on the stove answering the unspoken but still heard request.

“You’re acting weird this morning,” Louis actually says and moves to the cupboards to get his favorite Garfield “I hate Monday’s” mug down.

“Aren’t I always weird?” Harry says lamely, turning back to the stove hoping he hasn’t burnt anything.

Louis goes to stand closer to Harry reaching his arm out to take the kettle off the stove and fill his cup, “Well yes, but this is weirder than usual.”

Harry has no answer for that so he just shrugs, saying, “I dunno what you mean. Maybe you are the one being weird.”

“Whatever, it’s too early to deal with all of this," he says waving a hand in Harry's direction, taking his tea over to the table and sitting down.

Now that Harry can’t see Louis it makes it much harder to tell the difference between what he is saying and what he is just thinking, and that makes Harry nervous.

“ _Mmmm tea is good_.” 

Harry nods his head, “It’s your favorite so it should be.”

“What’s my favorite?”

“ _Oh shit!_ ,” Harry thinks to himself, Louis didn’t actually say that. He isn’t facing him so Louis can’t see how wide and scared his eyes have gone and it takes him longer than necessary to answer, “I was just, uh, talking to myself,” voice going a bit high toward the end.

“Oh really?” Louis says and Harry just knows that his eyebrow is raised, “So what is your favorite then?”

He has no clue what to say and then he looks down at the eggs in the pan, “Eggs, these eggs are my favorite.”

“Well they must be good then if they’re your favorite,” Louis says but he doesn’t sound convinced.

Harry quickly finishes up breakfast and nearly breaks a plate when he hears, “ _Even when he’s weird, he’s fucking hot._ ”

He’s pretty sure Louis didn’t say that out loud but it doesn’t stop him from sneaking a peak at the lad sitting at the table and seeing him staring into his tea. He can’t stand not being able to tell if something is a thought or actual words so he sets the plates down, sitting himself across from Louis.

Louis frowns looking down at his plate, “These are your favorite? Scrambled eggs?”

Harry looks down at his own plate and “ _shit_ ”, he swallows around the uncomfortable lump in his throat, “Yeah, they...they are.” His voice betrays him, coming out disappointed more than anything. 

Louis makes an exasperated sound, rolling his eyes with a, “Whatever,” then digs into his breakfast.

Harry doesn’t eat much of his own food, too busy watching Louis and making sure he doesn’t get mixed up again. He gets lulled into a false sense of security when Louis’s thoughts turn toward the food and how good it is. Harry feels pretty proud of himself and starts to eat his breakfast with more gusto, smiling happily down at his plate.

“ _I wonder if his dick tastes as good as these eggs_ ,” Louis thinks out of blue, is face is straight as he shovels another fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth, not noticing that Harry has stopped eating. “ _That was a weird thought, Louis, really weird,_ ” Louis scolding himself for his thoughts. Harry’s face is bright red and he can’t get himself to start eating again too focused on what might pop into Louis’s mind. Harry wonders who Louis is thinking about it and he only has the tiniest sliver of hope that it’s him. That is until, “ _Just wish he’d sweep the table clear and fuck me right now_.” Harry drops his fork and slowly turns his head up to gape wide eyed at Louis, who’s still staring intently at his eggs, “ _God, fuck, get it together Lou! He’s sitting right there! Don’t need your best mate watching you get a boner over breakfast._ ” Harry’s eyes dart down to Louis’s crotch hidden behind the table then back up to Louis’s face hoping he didn’t get caught. Thankfully he’s still looking at his food, “ _Is he staring at me?_

“ _Shit!_ ” Harry thinks and drops his eyes back down. Harry feels Louis’s eyes on him but his thoughts make it clear that he is in fact looking at Harry, “ _Why is his face red? Why does he look so good like that? Like he’s freshly fucked. God! GET IT THE FUCK TOGETHER!_ ” He shouts at himself and Harry tries not to flinch at the way it echoes around in his own mind.

Harry’s own mind is bouncing around in excitement but he can’t say anything and it’s killing him. He wants to ask if Louis feels more than just sexual attraction to him, if this is just a one time thing, if not, then how long has he felt this way? He has so many questions but can’t ask them without revealing he can read Louis’s mind and he’s sure that won’t go over well.

He drifts into his own head for a bit when Louis’s forces his thoughts to stay on more benign topics like having plans to play footie with Liam later and they quietly finish their breakfast. Louis finishes first not having to stop to stare at Harry the way he kept staring at Louis.

“Thanks for that, ‘twas good. Can see why they’re your favorite,” He smiles, soft and fond, one that seems only reserved for Harry. Harry has the urge to kiss him again, he goes to say, “You’re welcome,” but Louis’s mind tacks on, “ _Wish I could suck your cock as thanks._ ” And Harry’s words get stuck in his throat so he just smiles back and nods.

When Louis doesn’t get anything other than that he claps his hands, “Well I’m gonna go get a shower.” He goes to pick up his plate but Harry’s hand shoots out taking the opportunity to touch Louis to see how he reacts.

“ _Shit, his hands are so big. I want them everywhere_ ,” Louis thinks, eyes down looking at Harry’s hand on top of his own.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” Harry says more confidently than he feels.

“Uh, thanks,” Louis says a bit awkwardly before slipping free from Harry’s light grip and shuffling off to the bathroom, pulling his jumper down in front of him and Harry wonders if he’s hiding an erection but he doesn’t worry about it since it gives him a better view of Louis’s bum in nothing but his tight briefs.

Everything is totally fine after that, until it’s not. At first Harry could hear the shower going and Louis was thinking of some song he heard on the radio and started humming along while the words floated through his head. Harry found himself swaying his hips to it while he did the dishes, singing along to Louis’s voice inside his head but then Louis’s thoughts turned dirty. It’s not just thoughts it’s actual images. Images of the two of them together and Harry had no idea Louis’s mind was so filthy.

Harry stands frozen in the kitchen, hands gripping the metal sink till his knuckles turn white as he watches Louis’s fantasies play out in his mind. From Louis sucking his cock, him sucking Louis’s cock to Louis laying face down, bound and gagged, hands tied behind his back while Harry slowly fucks him. Louis plays that out in his mind over and over, like it’s his favorite.

“Jesus,” Harry mutters, his own cock fattening up, having never known Louis could have such thoughts. He even feels a bit intimidated by the fantasy version of himself. He tries to ignore it, block it out, but Louis’s thoughts are too powerful and he’s had his fair share of fantasies about Louis and they are only adding fuel to the fire. Coupled with the fact that it’s Louis who’s thinking about it has him unable to resist.

He rushes to his bedroom, shutting the door behind himself before falling back on his bed and pulling his briefs down just enough to get a hand on himself. He groans at the first contact, closing his eyes and concentrating on the images that Louis is feeding him. It’s just a repeat of Harry dicking into Louis with long deep thrusts, Harry telling him how good he feels, how well he’s taking it and Louis moaning around the gag. It’s so fucking hot is the thing and his hand speeds up chasing his orgasm. Louis must come at some point because the image fades away and Harry desperately clings to it until he comes across his stomach, cursing at himself for invading Louis’s privacy like that.

Harry can’t face Louis after that, he wipes himself off with a dirty shirt and gets dressed, forgoing his morning shower. He wants to make his escape as quickly as possible but he can hear Louis in his mind grumbling about the dirty dishes still in the sink. He hasn’t made it fully into the kitchen when Louis’s barking at him, “Ya know if you wanted me to do the dishes you could have just said instead of leaving them here,” “I’m in love with a passive aggressive idiot.”

Harry’s gonna pass out right here in the middle of kitchen, he can’t think straight, “ _Louis is in love with me_ ,” bouncing around joyfully in his brain.

Louis turns around, wet hands balled into fists, pressed to the curve of his waist, his t-shirt is going to have two wet patches and he’ll be pissed at Harry for it later, “Are you gonna say anything or just ignore me?”

“No, I mean, I was gonna do them later. Wasn’t trying to be rude.”

Louis seems to deflate in on himself, “Oh, I’m sorry,” hands falling away from his angry stance and face softening, “I should have done them anyway since you made breakfast.” It’s his way of apologizing and Harry accepts it, smiling at him.

“It’s fine,” Harry waves it off. He should probably get going now but he’s rooted to the spot hoping that Louis’s thoughts will give him more information but nothing comes.

Louis turns back to the dishes, “I’m gonna be headed to Liam’s in a bit if you wanna come along," “ _Please come, I’ll miss you_.”

Harry sighs, he wants to come too but he can’t, he has to figure out what to do, “Not today, going to Niall’s.”

He can hear how disappointed Louis is and he has to ignore the way his own heart aches because he has to talk to Niall and get his head together. Harry can’t leave just yet though wanting to be near the man for just a bit longer. He moves to stand next to Louis, grabbing the kitchen towel off the counter, “You wash, I dry?”

Louis turns his head giving Harry an award winning smile, thoughts screaming, “ _Kiss me, just kiss me, please._ ” And Harry really wants too, wants to lean in and kiss him. Tell him how much he loves him but he chickens out, turning away and taking one of the dishes out of the drying rack and moving the towel over it. 

Normally Harry would be gabbing away, talking about nonsense just to fill the silence but the music coming from Louis’s phone is a perfect soundtrack to the thoughts that are floating around in Louis’s mind. This small bit of domesticity conjuring up images of the two of them in the future washing dishes in a sink, a setting sun filtering in through a window of a house, their house, a pair of gold wedding rings sitting in a crystal dish on the ledge the light making them sparkle and children with brown curls and blue eyes laughing and running outside on the green crisp lawn. That last thought has his breath catching and him saying, “Lou?” In a careful voice. He turns his head slowly to take him in, blue eyes cast down at the dirty water, glazed over in his daydream. Louis looks up at him and it’d be so easy to do as Louis’s imagination shows him. Lean in, cupping the back of Louis’s head and pull him into a kiss and whisper, “I love you,” but he doesn’t.

“What?” Louis asks, voice just as quiet, like maybe he knows that Harry has seen his innermost thoughts.

“I, uh, I really should being going.”

Louis nods, taking the towel away from him, “Alight, see you later then?”

“Yeah, I’ll be home to make dinner if you want some.” The corner of Louis’s lips quirk up in a smile, nodding his head yes, “Okay, good, see you then, I guess.” Louis hums a confirmation, turning back to the dishes.

Harry doesn’t know what comes over him, it’s probably the still lingering effects of the future Louis has painted for them or just because it’s time, it doesn’t matter though. Because he still leans down to place a gentle kiss to Louis’s cheek. Louis’s face flushes beautifully and before he has a chance to ask the question that Harry can hear clearly in his head, Harry grabs his keys off the hook and practically runs out of the flat.

***

He feels a bit wild when he finally gets to Niall's and the expression on his face must mean Harry looks it as well.

"Ya alright mate?" Niall asks upon opening the door.

Harry shakes his head, no, wringing his hands.

"Well come on in, we got pints,” Niall steps out of the way and letting Harry into his flat.

“We?” he questions.

Niall nods his head, “Yeah Ed’s here, we’ve been working on a couple of songs.”

“Oh I’m sorry, you want me to come back later?” Harry asks, hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

“Nah mate, no worries. Sounded like you needed to talk,” Niall beckons him further into the flat and Harry follows him toward the living room.

It seems Harry has interrupted a legit “Jam” session with Ed on the loveseat, guitar in his lap and notebook laying out on the table in front of him. Niall has pulled his keyboard out from the back room and has it set up near the armchair, his guitar sits in the stand next to it. There are various pieces of music paper lying on any flat surface and several of them crumpled up surrounding the bin in the middle of the room. Even the couch isn’t safe and there’s not a clean space to sit without Harry sitting on one of the many papers.

After he gives Ed a hug and a hello, he slumps himself down in front of the couch, leaning back against it and stretching out his legs under the coffee table.

Ed leans to his side, reaching down and pulling a beer out of the cooler they have set up, handing it over to Harry, “You look like shit mate. What’s up?”

“Thanks,” he says taking the beer, he doesn’t open it though, just places it against his temple letting the ice cold bottle ease his headache. He hasn’t heard much of Louis since he left the flat, it seems the further away he gets the quieter Louis’s voice inside his head is. He still gets the thrum of his emotions though, like he did those first couple of weeks. It ranges from happy, anxious, happy again and then worry. It switches almost every minute and that’s what’s got his head hurting.

Harry takes a few deep breathes before finally replying, setting the unopened beer on the carpet next to him, “Louis’s in love with me.”

Both men cheer excitedly, “Congrats man!” Ed says, leaning across the table to slap him on the back.

“What you doing here then? Thought you’d be too busy snogging his face off once you two got yer shit together,” Niall adds, plucking a tune out on his guitar strings.

Harry shakes his head, running a hand through his loose curls, “He doesn’t know I know.”

Ed’s brow furrows and he looks up from the sheet music he’s scribbling notes on, “Then how do you know?”

Harry hadn’t really thought about how to explain that and telling them he can hear Louis’s thoughts is out of the question, “Just overheard him is all,” shrugging his shoulders and leaving it at that.

“You know it’s rude to eavesdrop,” Niall chastises.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Harry defends, “I didn’t mean to hear it, I just did, okay? And I don’t know what to do about it.”

Ed hums something to himself before jotting something down on the notebook paper, “Well a normal person would just tell the love of his life how he feels, especially after finding out they feel the same.”

Niall cracks up at that, “That obviously doesn’t apply to our boy here. When has Harry ever been a normal person.”

“Shuddup,” Harry whines, grabbing a piece of crumpled up paper and tossing it at Niall’s face. He misses of course, paper flying off track and hitting the arm of his chair. Niall just laughs harder.

Harry sighs, laying his head back against the couch cushion, papers crumpling under the weight of his head, “Seriously guys, what should I do?”

Niall calms himself down enough to say, “It’s Lou so all you need to do is feed him one of yer amazing meals and then suck his dick. He’ll be putty in your hands in no time.”

He cackles when Harry throws another paper at him, missing him entirely again, “Don’t be vulgar.”

"It’s a good idea,” Ed adds over the noise of Niall laughing, “Making a nice meal and all I mean. Just save the blow jobs till after you’ve confessed your love for him.” He smirks and Niall stands up, reaching over the coffee table to give Ed a high five.

“You two are useless,” Harry says, getting up off the floor and handing the still unopened beer back to Ed.

“Where you off to then?” Niall asks.

“Well I guess I need to go shopping if I’m gonna be making a big fancy dinner.”

They both clap and cheer, “Go get yer boy!” Niall shouts.

“Yeah yeah, cross your fingers for me.”

“He already loves you Harry, no need to worry, alright.” Ed reassures him.

Harry nods before giving him a hug good-bye and giving Niall a playful smack on the back of his head. Niall pushes him off laughing.

He leaves after that, heading to the shops to grab what he’ll need to make dinner.

***

Harry really intended do more than spaghetti bolognese but he’s too anxious to focus on anything more complicated and besides it’s far better than the Cup O'Noodles that Louis survived on that year before they moved in together. He decides to set up the table with a bouquet of flowers and candles, changing his mind every few minutes worrying that it’s too much. Blowing them out to put them away, then relighting and setting them back out. He does this several times over the next ten minutes until he hears keys in the door while he’s in the process of relighting them again for the hundredth or so time, he’s being dramatic but he’s nervous okay.

He knows from Louis’s thoughts that he decided to skip playing footie with Liam and spent his afternoon bugging Liam with the cheek kiss and what it means and why Harry did it in the first place. Harry’s fully prepared to tell Louis his feelings until he actually lays eyes on the lad.

He’s standing in the open kitchen, duffle bag filled with his footie kit on his shoulder and keys still in his hand. There’s shock written all over his face and questions bouncing around in his head, “What’s all this?” He asks. The “ _why did you kiss me this morning?_ ” stays inside but Harry hears it regardless.

Harry chuckles nervously, he planned to do this after they ate or durring, not right now but it seems Louis isn’t going to move from his spot until he gets some answers, that much is clear in his head.

So Harry is just going to have to say it, “I love you,” he gets out, feeling brave even if it’s only minutely. Also knowing that if he doesn’t Niall will laugh at him for years.

“What!?!” Louis exclaims, “ _NO!_ ” screaming in his head.

Harry frowns, confused. He thought this would be easier, “No?”

“What?!” Louis asks, brows furrowing down in confusion.

“You said no.” Harry points out.

“No I didn’t it.”

“Well you sure as hell thought it!” He probably shouldn’t be shouting but he for sure thought they’d be kissing at this point.

“How the hell do you know what I thought?” Louis seems frantic, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

“ _Shit_ ”, Harry thinks realizing he’s been caught out, “Oh, um, did I mention I could read your mind?” He confesses, hoping Louis won’t take it too badly.

“What? No, that’s not, you can’t do that!” “ _I’m in love with a crazy person!_ ”

“I’m not crazy and I love you too.”Harry defends himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What?!” His eyes as wide as saucers, “ _No_.”

“Why do you keep thinking no?” 

"Oh my fucking God Harry! You can read my mind!” Hands raised and eyes wide.

“Yeah, I can.”

“For how long?” he asks, shaking a finger at Harry. 

“Aren’t you gonna say anything about me being in love with you.”

“I’m sorry but I think the fact that you can read my fucking mind is much more important,” his voice raising at the end, getting high and a bit wild sounding, the way it gets when he’s angry and panicked.

Harry scratches the side of his neck, chewing on his bottom lip, “Well it’s not like I meant to do it.”

Louis groans, pinching the bridge of his nose, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I just woke up one day and could do it. I don’t know how it happened or why. It just kinda happened,” he feels defeated, obviously Louis is pissed off, he slumps down into the closest chair, pushing the cold plate of spaghetti away from him.

Louis drops his duffel bag on the floor, tossing his keys on the nearest flat surface, “I just don’t understand. I mean this is weird Harry, really weird. You can read my mind! How do you expect me to deal with that.”

Harry shrugs, “I was hoping that the way you feel about me, the way we feel about each other would be enough to make you not hate me.”

Louis shakes his head, leaning against the wall, “I’m not mad Harry. I’m just a bit freaked out. You’re privy to my innermost thoughts. Everything I think and dream about, everything I’ve…” he stops speaking then but his mind fills in the blank, “ _ever fantasized about you_.” As soon as he thinks it, his eyes go big, darting over to Harry, who’s smirking down at the table, “You heard that didn’t you.”

“Yep,” he answers, nodding his head.

“And that’s how you know how I feel? You read it in my mind?” He asks, tapping a the side of his head.

“Yeah, I was shocked at first but happy too. I feel the same. I love you too, Lou. A lot, a whole lot. And finding out that you felt the same was the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Louis’s chewing the corner of his mouth, brows furrowed, thoughts jumping around in his head. Harry tries to ignore them and not answer the questions he hears because he’s getting the feeling Louis doesn’t really want him too, “So this morning when you kissed me, why? I mean what prompted it?”

Harry takes a deep breath, wanting to answer truthfully, “You were thinking of our future. Of us being married with kids and a house and it was so beautiful. I want that just as much as you. I couldn’t help it. I wanted to kiss you on the lips but I chickened out.”

Louis nods his head, “Yeah I think about that a lot, well, I think about you a lot.”

Harry chuckles, “I know, it’s nice. I like it.” He sees Louis blush, a faint smile appears for the first time since they started talking and Harry will take it, “I wish you could see inside my head. Then you’d know I think about you a all the time.”

His smile grows while Harry is speaking but instantly drops, looking up at Harry, blue eyes back to looking panicked, “When did this start? Do you know?”

Harry bites the side of his finger, trying to remember, “I mean I don’t know exactly. At first it was like I could just feel your emotions and it grew into your thoughts. But I think the first time I felt something strange was around your birthday, maybe? I’m not sure exactly.”

When Harry looks back at him, Louis eyes are glassy with tears, “I think, I think I did this. I’m so sorry Harry, please don’t hate me.” He covers his mouth, a lone tear falling down the side of his face.

Harry moves instantly, pushing the chair back and going over to Louis and cupping his face in his hands, “What are you talking about? I could never hate you. I love you Lou.”

He grabs Harry’s wrists trying to pull him off, shaking his head, “No, no, I did this. I wished for you to know how I feel. When I blew out the candle that morning. That’s what I wished for and now you can read my mind. I’m so so sorry.” He falls back against the wall, putting as much distance between himself and Harry.

“We don’t know if that’s what happened. I may just have something wrong with my brain. And even if you did I don’t care. We both love each other. That’s what I care about. And besides those little fantasies you had are pretty fucking hot.”

Louis giggles as Harry wipes his tears away with his thumbs, then groaning and banging his head on the wall, “You know about them?”

Harry nods, stepping closer to the smaller man, pressing their bodies together, “I do and I like them.”

“So that doesn’t freak you out?” He sounds vulnerable and he’s scared that he’ll be rejected, Harry would never do that.

“Hell no it doesn’t. It’s so hot. I want that with you. I want you like that. See you all tied up and pretty for me.”

Louis groans again but it comes out sounding like a moan, the fantasy from earlier flittering through his mind quickly. His head lolls back against the wall when Harry’s hands slip down to cradle his neck, thumbs massaging the taut muscle below his ears, “Want that Louis? Want me to tie you up?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Louis minds says but the man pushes at Harry’s chest, “God stop it. I can’t think when you’re talking like that.”

Harry chuckles, “Sorry, thought that’s what you wanted.”

“I do, it’s just..." he trails off, “ _a lot."_

“A lot. I know,” Harry finishes, repeating what he was thinking.

“That’s never not going to be weird.”

Harry shrugs a shoulder, “I’m sorry. I try to block it out but it doesn’t work. Your thoughts are too strong, they refuse to be ignored.”

Louis laughs, “Just like me right?”

Harry nods his head, “Yeah but it’s alright cuz I’d never want to ignore you anyway.”

“Ugh you’re so sappy. Tell me again why I love you.” A list of things fly through Louis’s mind, eyes twinkling, “ _Nice, caring, charming, curls, smell, legs_.”

Harry smiles throughout, leaning his forehead against Louis’s, “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Louis nods his head, mind screaming, “ _Yes, please!_ ”

Harry pulls back enough to tilt his head to the side, watching Louis’s eyelashes flutter, casting shadows on his cheeks. He rubs soothing circles over his pulse, feeling his heartbeat pick up matching Harry’s. The first brush of their lips has Louis gasping and clinging to the cotton of Harry’s shirt, mind already asking for more. His lips are soft, tasting a bit like the chapstick he always uses, slotting perfectly together with Harry’s. One of Louis’s hands is pressed against his chest while the other slides up over his shoulder and neck, twining his fingers in the curls at the back of Harry's head, tugging on them gently, " _Just love the spring bits"_. Harry moans against his lips, feeling Louis’s warm tongue teasing the edges of his mouth, mind asking for enterance. Harry opens up for him letting Louis lick his way inside, sucking his on his tongue quickling before releasing it and then licking deep into the hot confines of Louis’s mouth. All of Louis’s thoughts have melted away being reduced to nothing but a giant exclamation point. 

Harry breaks the kiss, laughing lightly against Louis’s slightly parted lips, “What?” Louis asks, eyes already dark with arousal.

Harry shakes his head, leaning in for more of Louis’s mouth, “Nothing just you’re so excited.”

“And you’re not?”

“No I am, just nice to know you are too.”

“Yeah okay,” he whispers, obviously done with talking, tilting his head back up to press his lips to Harry’s again.

Harry wants to stop, to take things slow with him but the feeling of Louis’s lips and body pressed up tight to his, combined with the thoughts Louis is projecting of how good he feels, how hot, how turned on he is, just from Harry kissing him is making it hard for Harry to do anything other then kiss Louis harder, press them impossibly closer, slipping a thigh between Louis’s legs and catching the moan he lets out on his tongue.

Louis’s mind full of nothing but, “ _Harry, Harry, Harry_ ” and “ _More, more, more_.” His cock hardening steadily, while he ruts down on the hard muscle of Harry’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Harry curses, breaking the kiss, so he can breathe. He runs a hand down Louis’s side feeling him shudder under his palm.

Harry goes to pull away, give them both a minute to calm down but Louis wraps his thigh around his hip, locking his ankle around the back of Harry’s knee, trapping them together. “Don’t stop,” he says, “ _Please fuck me_ ,” he thinks.

“Shit,” is all Harry can say before diving back in, licking back into his hot little mouth, chasing the faint taste of nicotine on his tongue.

He wraps his hand around Louis’s thigh, squeezing the firm muscle that he’s developed after years of playing football. Harry’s fingertips pressing on the inseam of his jeans, he feels Louis tense, rubbing his cock more insistently against Harry’s own hard dick.

Louis wants his pants off that much is for sure, he keeps broadcasting it over and over in his head. But it’s pretty difficult to do when he’s got his leg wrapped around Harry. He moves his hand up, pushing at Louis’s hip to get the boy off him.

Louis makes a sound of protest and Harry chuckles, “Gotta get you off me if you really want get your jeans off.”

“Good point,” he says, finally dropping his leg. He lays wet kisses across Harry’s jaw while Harry goes to undo the button and fly of his pants. Louis kicks his shoes off, biting at Harry’s adam’s apple when warm hands brush over his cock through his briefs. He wants Harry so much, wants him to fuck him, take him apart with his fingers then cock, it's on repeat in his mind and it’s driving Harry crazy, making him throb painfully in his jeans.

Louis’s shimmying out of his jeans and pants thinking about getting the lube and condom out of his bag and Harry stops undoing his own jeans to ask, “You got condoms and lube in your gym bag?”

Louis chuckles, leaning into kiss Harry on the lips, hand going down to rub his palm down the thick length of Harry’s cock, “Always gotta be prepared, right Curly?”

“Good thinking,” he says, planting a kiss on the lad’s pink lips. He reluctantly pulls away from the half naked boy and walks over to the bag laying on the floor.

“Lube’s in my wallet, side pocket,” Louis tells him and Harry finds it easily enough. He shoves the condom in his back pocket and sticks the packet of lube between his teeth and turns around to give Louis a cheeky eyebrow wiggle but the sight makes him dumb, mouth dropping open and silver packet falling from his mouth hitting the floor. Louis is standing there half naked, trousers kicked to the side, upper back leaned against the wall, hips pushed out and hand around his hard cock, stroking himself slowly. Louis laughs at him and then chokes on a moan when he swipes his thumb over the wet head.

Harry has never moved so fast in his life, bending over to pick the lube off the floor and striding over to fit himself between Louis’s spread legs, where he feels the most at home.

He taps Louis on the thigh, “Up here love,” and Louis gives him a questioning look before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Harry’s narrow hips, digging his hands into Harry’s shoulders to keep himself from slipping. Harry steadies him with a hand on his thick thigh, then holds up the lube between them, “Mind helping me out here?” It takes a minute for Louis to understand and Harry can clearly hear the exact moment he gets it. “Don’t worry I won’t drop you,” Harry answers the question that’s in Louis’s head, gripping him firmly in one of his large palms and waving the lube in Louis’s face till he lets go of Harry’s shoulders to take the packet from him.

Louis’s thigh trembles in Harry’s hand, tensing up and bracing his shoulders on the wall so he can shakily open the lube.  He pours nearly all of it on three of Harry’s fingers, lube dripping down and making a mess of his tummy, he doesn’t seem to notice. Blue eyes dilated and lost in the length of Harry’s fingers, rubbing the slick substance in between the digits. He tosses the pack to the ground, breath hitching when Harry moves his hand and runs a wet finger down his crack, “ _God I’ve been dreaming of this_ ,” Louis thinks, placing his sticky hands back on Harry’s shoulders, bunching the fabric up in his grip, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Me too,” Harry whispers, not wanting to break the sudden intimate moment. He widens his stance supporting more of Louis’s compact frame and sliding his hand up the back of his thigh, fine hairs tickling his palm so he can take Louis’s perfect arse in hand and spread him out so his other hand can trace a ring around the puckered muscle. Louis shivers in his hold, arching up to kiss him, slicking his tongue over the seam of his lips coaxing Harry to open up for him, “ _Need you to kiss me_ ,” it’s fleeting but Harry catches it, kissing him deeply as he inserts his index finger inside up to the first knuckle. Louis hisses against Harry’s mouth but his mind tells him, “ _Keep going, I like it_.” Then he’s kissing him again, pulling his bottom lip between his sharp little teeth while Harry pumps his finger in and out, pushing it deeper each time.

Harry moves his finger faster as Louis’s kisses get more desperate, moving along his jaw and sucking marks into his neck. Harry’s panting in his ear, loving the way he feels around that one digit, he’s so tight and hot and just fucking perfect. Louis bites him harder, breaking the skin, telling him, “More, gimmie another, I can take. I want it Harry.” And Harry shoves him against the wall in relation, thrusting two fingers inside him making Louis moan in his ear and rake his nails down Harry’s back.

Louis’s squirming in Harry’s grip, hips shifting, making frustrated little grunting noises, mind trying to direct Harry’s fingers where he needs them most, “ _To the left, down, right..right there_.” “Oh God!,” he shouts when Harry finally hits it, pressing down with the pads of his fingers, rubbing small circles on the bundle of nerves. Louis tilts his head back, exposing the smooth column of his neck for Harry to suck and bite at.

Harry slips in a third finger, spreading them out and opening Louis up to take his cock. Harry can barely hold on, he can hear everything Louis is feeling and wanting, thoughts of “ _More, more, more_ ,” and “ _I want you, I need you, I love you_ ,” it’s making Harry desperate to fuck him, to feel that tight heat around him, have Louis fall apart for him

He waits though, slowly fucking his fingers in and back out, waiting for Louis to finally beg for it. “I’m ready, please Harry, fuck me,” just like that.

Harry releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, slipping his fingers out gently, capturing the whine Louis makes with his lips. He fumbles with lube slick fingers to get his pants down, wishing he had done it earlier. Louis giggles, pressing playful kiss to the skin peeking out of the top of his shirt and Harry has to use his shoulders on Louis’s collarbones to keep the lad up against the wall while he struggles to get his cock out. Finally free he goes for the condom, patting his bare arse then cursing at himself when he remembers the condom was in the back pocket of his jeans which are currently around his ankles.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks lips brushing over his pulse point.

"The condom is my pants which are on the floor," he confesses.

"It's fine, don't care. I trust you," he bucks his hips up as much as he can, wet head of his cock smear Harry's white shirt, whining when Harry doesn't immediately fuck him.

"Yeah, okay, okay," Harry pants silencing him with a kiss.

Harry's thankful for the copious amount of lube Louis poured on his hand earlier because he doesn’t need to go searching for it when he wraps his hand around his cock, slicking himself up.

Louis holds him tight, arms wrapped around his shoulders, sweaty temple pressed to sweaty temple. He’s rubbing soothingly down Harry’s back, mind full of love and desire. Harry feels like he’s going to bust his load all over Louis’s backside, so he grips the boy’s arse, keeping him open and blindly directs his erection to Louis’s lube wet hole.

Harry nearly passes out when his tip catches on Louis’s rim, muscle fluttering around his head as he pushes in. He tries to go slow, not wanting to hurt the lad but Louis’s gripping him tightly, whispering, “Please,” in his ear, mind begging him, “ _need_ ” and “ _want_ ,” ringing out loud and clear. 

He pushes all the way in, Louis throwing his head back banging it painfully against the wall, “Yes! Fuck Harry, fuck me,” biting down on Harry’s ear to share the sting of being impaled on Harry’s cock. Louis loves it though, wants to feel Harry tomorrow and for the rest of his life, shifting his hips down and demanding, “Move, God, fuck, move.”

Harry can do that, nodding his head, tightening his grasp on Louis’s arse cheeks, sticky fingers digging into the tender skin, pulling back just enough to thrust his hips up and in, making Louis gasp and arch his back. He’s so hot and tight around Harry’s cock, sucking him back in, clutching firmly as if to keep him there. He’s fucking perfect and his mind is ringing with pleasure every time Harry brushes over his prostate.

Louis is close but he needs something more, Harry leans back watching his face as it scrunches up in frustration, cheeks pink, lip bitten red. His cock is hard and leaking all over his rucked up shirt and Harry would touch it if he wasn’t worried he’d drop Louis in the processes. There’s a fluttering of images going on inside Louis’s lust muddled brain and Harry slows his pace trying to catch it.

It’s flashes of his fantasy from earlier, Harry leaning in and mumbling words into his ear and Harry gets it, feels as if a lightbulb just went off in his head. He tightens his hold on the boy, pulling, tugging, nails biting, holding him close and breathing over his ear as he fuck him, “Feel so good Lou.”

And Louis knees, trying to shift his hips down on to Harry’s cock but he’s tapped between the wall and the solid press of Harry’s chest, he feels caged in, thighs tensing and quivering as Harry’s thrusts deepen. Louis’s cock leaks steadily as Harry continues to whisper in his ear, “So hot and tight. My cock fits so well, like you were made to take it.” Louis whimpers at his words, edging closer and closer, “Next time, I promise to tie you up, hold you down. Make you take it till you cry.”

That’s it, that’s all he needs, shouting out, “Harry!” as his mind spins, overcome and overwhelmed, clenching around Harry, milking him of his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Harry grunts, shoving Louis against the wall once more and burying himself deep, coming harder than he ever has before.

Louis’s mind is still spinning and Harry kisses his lax mouth till he comes down and returns the kiss with soft presses of his swollen lips. Harry shifts his weight, soft cock slipping out of him, Louis hisses as Harry’s come trickles down one of his cheeks, creating goosebumps when the air hits it.

“Wanna shower?’ Harry asks, kissing Louis the corner of his mouth, inching a finger out to trace Louis’s swollen hole, smearing the come and lube that’s there.

“Yes, please,” he says, tensing his legs to let his twitching cock rub against Harry’s abdomen.

“Mmmm, me too,” Harry hums, letting the tip of his finger slip back inside. Louis makes a pleading noise, struggling to get out of Harry’s hold. He doesn’t ask and he doesn’t have to, Harry can read every thought he has and he wants to be put down. Harry gently sets Louis feet back down, grabbing him by the waist when he wobbles on jelly legs.

Louis slaps Harry in the stomach when he giggles at him, “Sorry, just proud,” Harry shrugs. Louis goes to smack him again but Harry grabs his wrist and pulls him into his chest, kissing the disgruntled noise right out of his mouth, replacing it with an, “I love you.” Louis smiles, kissing him that much harder.

***

Later on after they’ve had another round and are eating the spaghetti Harry reheated, Louis kicks him in the shin under the table.

“Ow, what the hell?” Harry frowns, bending down to rub the sore spot on his leg.

Louis rolls his eyes, fork hovering in the air, “I’ve been thinking about sucking your cock as a thank you for this incredible meal and you haven’t made one comment. What’s going on?”

Harry’s eyes widen in shock even as his cock twitches, “You were? I didn’t hear a thing!”

“You didn’t?” He asks, cocking his head, brows furrowed, “Okay, what am I thinking now?”

Harry squints his eyes, trying to focus on Louis’s thoughts but nothing's coming to him, “I have no idea.” He finally says, blinking his eyes slowly, “I think it’s gone. I’m all alone again.”

Harry looks down at his plate, a frown on his face, he kind of misses hearing Louis’s voice all the time in his head. His hand is laying on the table next to his dinner and he feels Louis’s fingers intertwine with his own. When he looks back up the lad has a fond look on his face with a soft gentle smile, “No babe, you’ll never be alone again. And just for the record I was thinking about how much I love you.”

Harry squeezes his fingers knowing he won’t ever get tired of hearing Louis say that, “Just for the record I love you too.”

They both lean across the table to kiss sweetly over their plates of spaghetti and it’s so cheesy and sappy that they both giggle into the kiss. Harry’s pretty sure they both got their wish this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come bug me on [tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
